


The Broken Love I Make to Her

by killyourstarlings



Series: How to Factory-Reset Your Demon [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Lilith Fucking Cries so if you're into that, Oral Sex, Smut, it's literally smut from top to bottom, there's maybe A Paragraph that isn't just lewd, whoo ok so, zelda takes control and lilith struggles to let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: "Lifting the blankets, Zelda sent her an exasperated look.  “Lilith.  I’m trying to go down on you.”That came out blunter than she’d intended — but Satan, she’d been waiting for ages."(Lilith's not really used to receiving.  Zelda's eager to introduce the concept.)





	The Broken Love I Make to Her

* * *

_Wondering who I copy,_

_Mustering some tender charm._

_She feels no control of her body;_

_She feels no safety in my arms._

\- “Foreigner’s God” by Hozier.

* * *

Zelda groaned, absolutely _starved_.

The ceiling danced and twirled before her eyes as Lilith kissed her into dizziness.  She managed panting breaths around each kiss, Lilith’s weight bearing down on her, her lips stealing Zelda’s oxygen.  She felt lightheaded, her blood loud in her veins, and it was good.  It was always so damned good, so overwhelming.

She didn’t remember a detail of how they’d gotten here, stripped down to near-nothing with Lilith astride her, burying her into the pillows.  Everything after the bedroom door was a haze, a motion-blur of Lilith crashing into her with insatiable lips and desperate hands and this aching need burning under her skin.  Zelda could barely keep up with her like this, and she didn’t mind, she _truly_ didn’t, but…

Fingers tickled along her abdomen as Lilith searched under the sheets, until she caught the lace of Zelda’s underwear.  She tugged it to the side impatiently — and when her fingers found soaked skin, one of them moaned, lost somewhere between them.

She loved to race ahead, and Zelda usually let her — but she just wanted to _taste_ her.

“Lilith…”

They’d been doing this for a while now, and they didn’t want for variety.  Lilith was full to the brim with ideas, plans for how to fuck Zelda, where to fuck her, which toy she’d use, what punishment she’d bring.  And they were great ideas, and Zelda lived for them, but for _fuck_ ’s sake, she had ideas of her own, too.

So Zelda planted her hands firmly on Lilith’s hips and pushed her over, rolling on top.

Lilith inhaled sharply as her head hit the pillow — chuckled lowly, and clasped a hand in Zelda’s hair.  She pulled Zelda back to her lips, while her other hand danced over her folds, still very much in control from underneath.

Building up all her resolve, Zelda drew back from the kiss; though she surrendered again when Lilith chased after her lips, a few more scraping kisses.  Finally, she broke away to find Lilith’s neck and worked her way down, nipping the way Lilith liked…

A fingertip brushed over Zelda’s slit, and her breath caught in her throat.  She must have let a noise out, because Lilith’s chest collapsed with a little laugh.  Zelda bit her for that, and she gasped through a smile.

_Bitch_.

Despite her teasing, Zelda continued her path past Lilith’s reddening collarbone, over the swell of her breast — something she could really sink her teeth into — and down to her peaked nipple.  She licked, and Lilith drew a hard breath; she bit lightly, and Lilith sighed to disguise a moan.

Zelda had almost had her, until Lilith sank a finger inside her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zelda muttered around her nipple, eyes screwed shut.  Lilith took advantage of her distraction and tugged her hair, pulling her back up to eye-level.  “Lilith-”

She cut her off with a kiss, and Zelda huffed her frustration.  Lilith pushed her buttons masterfully; Zelda wanted one thing in the world, and Lilith wasn’t letting her get to it, and it was _maddening_.

And though she couldn’t quite pull herself from the kiss, Zelda did sneak a hand down between them.  She pulled Lilith’s teasing fingers away from her — grimaced at the loss — and drew her hand up from under the sheets.

Lilith drew back to look at her, eyebrows raised.  Zelda grinned and brought her wet fingers up to kiss, one, at, a, time.  Lilith’s eyes flared with want.

Then, gaze locked on hers, Zelda inched back under the sheets.

She was met with no argument, and she ran with that.  Zelda resumed her trail along the underside of Lilith’s other breast, nails grazing down her sides with increasing pressure.  She peppered kisses down Lilith’s stomach — smirked as Lilith’s breaths grew faster, almost nervous…

Her movement was suddenly blocked by Lilith’s knee, drawn up between her legs and pressing against her cunt.  Zelda shuddered, groaned in frustration.

Lifting the blankets, Zelda sent her an exasperated look.  “ _Lilith._   I’m trying to go down on you.”

That came out blunter than she’d intended — but Satan, she’d been waiting for ages.

Lilith wore a playful expression as she tensed her thigh against Zelda’s center.  “Later.  I’d rather fuck you.”

“You never let me,” Zelda complained, though she rocked against Lilith’s leg all the same.  Resting her chin on Lilith’s abdomen, she muttered, “You’d enjoy it.  I’m quite talented.”

Lilith licked her lips at that.  She seemed to appreciate the idea, but still she hesitated — bit the inside of her cheek, and straightened her knee.

“I… You _can_ ,” she said, eyes fluttering, “if you want.”

Zelda did, desperately.  She had to bury her eager smile, going for something more sultry instead, as she sank back under the blankets.

Lamplight sent a soft glow through the sheets, and heat radiated off Lilith’s body — a little tense already, as though she could feel Zelda’s eyes surveying her.  Her chest seemed to give away her heartbeat, if Zelda watched long enough… and it was so mesmerizing that she did watch a bit too long, until Lilith shifted nervously on herself.

She began with a kiss over her bellybutton, and Lilith huffed out a laugh at the tickle.  That seemed to relax her.

A bit faster, Zelda marked the way down over her hipbone; she ran a hand under Lilith’s thigh and raised it to her mouth, following along the inside.  She was horribly soft, warm to the edge of hot, and Zelda inhaled deeply as her tongue teased Lilith’s skin.  Only a moment in, and Zelda could get addicted to this.

As she worked back up her leg, Lilith drew an audible breath, shaky with anticipation — and she sighed it out as Zelda passed over her cunt, instead finding her other leg.  Under the edge of the sheet, Zelda watched Lilith’s hands playing anxiously at the sheets, waiting.

Lilith was remarkably patient, for once.

For that, she broke her trek down Lilith’s thigh, leaning back.  Zelda took her by the legs — they were shaking beautifully — and drew them apart, spreading her wide open.  The sight stole her breath, put her to stone for a moment.

Then her body moved on its own; she draped Lilith’s legs over her shoulders, grabbed her by the ass, and pulled Lilith to her mouth.

First contact was a featherlight kiss over her skin, chaste, testing the waters.  Lilith’s breath caught overhead, palm flattening over the mattress, a seemingly good sign.  Another kiss, a little more open, taking a better taste — and Lilith gasped lightly, though she tried to hide it.  Zelda grinned.

She started low and moved just along her edges, wet kisses over soft skin that melted to her touch, burned against her tongue.  Lilith’s hands found her one at a time and massaged through her hair, seeming to soothe her nerves, giving her something to do.  Lilith wasn’t very good at keeping still, at receiving.

Up along the other side, and the air was warm now, the sheets a little damp.  Zelda kissed her indulgently, just away from where she ought to be; then she let her lips tickle Lilith as she started again, charting right up her center…

Her tongue brushed Lilith’s folds, and _fuck_ , she’d found heaven.  She’d caught it in a fucking glass.

A hand slipped from her hair, then, gripping at the sheets.  Zelda kissed up just under Lilith’s clit, and the other hand went white-knuckled in Zelda’s hair; she kissed over her clit, too, and Lilith _whimpered_.  She choked it off as quick as she could, but Zelda heard it, and she ached for more.

Suddenly possessive, Zelda wrapped her arms tighter around Lilith’s hips and dug her nails into Lilith’s thighs.  She scraped little lines along her skin, then smoothed them over with her fingertips, delighting in the tense of Lilith’s legs.

The blankets moved with Lilith’s chest as it rose and fell, breaths growing heavier and outright stopping when Zelda’s tongue dipped inside her.  She shuddered audibly, tugged with both hands.

Comfortably in the dark, save the peek of light bouncing off Lilith’s skin, Zelda felt no compulsion to hide her worshipful expression at Lilith’s taste.  She dove deeper, rewarded with silk warmth and Lilith’s jumping breaths, the sudden twitch of her walls.  Zelda moaned into her skin, curled her tongue-

Lilith whimpered again, louder.  “ _Zel_ -da…”

Zelda grinned, drawing back to lick her lips, savoring as though Lilith weren’t a fucking fount at her touch.  Lilith was soaked, swollen, dripping into the sheets.  Zelda was amazed she kept as quiet as she did.

She kissed over Lilith again, letting her upper lip drag over her clit. Lilith’s leg jolted up at the contact, and she gasped — hissed out a breath, her head gone restless against the pillow.

Lilith was so _sensitive._ Zelda could play with that kind of sensitivity for hours.

This time, however, she decided to give her a little relief.  She kissed lightly at Lilith’s clit, marveling at the reactive twitch in her muscles.  Sweat dripped down her back, down from Lilith’s legs, so tense, so worked up; through the muffle of the sheets, Lilith let out a clear whine.  Her head tossed again, and Zelda’s ears roared.

She kissed again, firmer, and Lilith actually jumped upright — caught herself on her elbow where it dug into the bed.  “ _Zelda_ …”

Lilith was fighting it.  Zelda could tell.

Her whole body was clenched as if to stave off her orgasm, as though something bad would happen if she gave into it.  Her hips ground into the bed, her hands clawing at the sheets, her breaths labored and restricted.

So Zelda flicked her tongue over her clit, starting up a rhythm.  Lilith’s back arched off the bed, and she _moaned_ — gasped it in, huffed, huffed, huffed it out with every swipe of her tongue.  Zelda pressed more firmly, perhaps too firmly, and Lilith yelped, though it broke down into a needy whine…

“Y-yes,” Lilith finally said, seeming to want to communicate — either too overwhelmed or out of practice to manage much.  A trembling hand found Zelda’s hair, brushed through it tenderly.  “Yes… please-”

Zelda released one of her thighs and thrust two fingers into Lilith with something less than no resistance.  Lilith jerked upward, hand fisting into Zelda’s curls and pulling _hard_.  Zelda fucked her open without hesitation, sucking at her clit.  She added another finger-

“ _Please_ ,” Lilith choked out, beautifully hoarse — bucking into Zelda’s fingers, writhing against her mouth.  “Please, please, please, _please_ -”

Then her legs snapped around Zelda like a vice, heels digging into her back, and she cried out — loud enough to knock the pictures off the walls and the gods off their thrones — guttural, uncontrolled, and almost… sad.

Zelda couldn’t tell if she loved that or hated it.

The high rounded out, and she worked Lilith back down from climax, fingers slowing as she sprinkled kisses over her folds.  Lilith panted, shook into the bed — her hands relaxed in the sheets, until finally, she released Zelda from between her thighs.  She eased down into the bed, head finding the pillow again.

Satisfied, Zelda leaned back and licked her lips.  She wiped the sweat from her forehead in a somewhat vain attempt, collected a breath, and lifted the sheets over her head.

Lilith jumped to life at the sight, shaky hands coming to wipe at her eyes before Zelda could see.  She sniffed, cleared her throat; Zelda pretended not to notice, laying kisses on her stomach until Lilith had collected herself.

Eventually, Lilith managed to sit up on her elbow, though it seemed a struggle.  Zelda finally let herself look at her.

“Good?” she asked, though she knew.

Lilith swallowed hard, face burning pink, eyes still shiny with tears.  She gave a strong nod and bit hard on her lip.

Zelda buried all sympathy deep out of the way.  She wanted to ask Lilith if she was all right, but it would only embarrass her.

Instead, and because she couldn’t help herself either way, she crawled up from the sheets — inched up to kiss Lilith’s lips, and smiled when Lilith leaned in for her.  They were suspended there for a moment, time and space at a still.  Lilith’s lashes brushed wet against her cheeks, and she kissed Zelda harder.

In all honestly, Zelda had no idea what happened in Lilith’s head, here.  She didn’t know what had been done to Lilith, to make her so terrified of vulnerability — so resistant to hand over the reins, to be treated to something.  She did have an idea of _who_ had done it, and that boiled anger deep in her veins.

She knew one thing, though, as she pulled back to look at Lilith.  Zelda brushed the hair out of her face; Lilith gave her a weak smile, blown pupils dancing over her face, hypnotizing.

Zelda knew, in this moment, that she was going to get Lilith _used_ to this — bored of it, even.  If it took years, or all the time they had, she would put in the hours, without hesitation.

“Roll over,” Lilith managed through a huff, and kissed her again.  “I’m gonna make you scream.”

Zelda grinned at that familiar tone.  She tumbled into the sheets.

* * *

_I’ve no language left to say it;_

_All I do is quake to her._

_Breaking if I try convey it,_

_The broken love I make to her._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I got a triple-gay-punch-in-the-face from Hozier, WCC, and the MS discord, so this was the inevitable result. I've been wanting to play with Zelda's dominance more, since she definitely has it in there. + I usually write Lilith as the toppy, teasing, "giver" sort, so I thought I'd flip that on its head and see how she handles less control. Didn't plan the angst but uh... oh well!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed :) Leave a comment to make me burst into flames.


End file.
